1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained, miniature courtyard apparatus, and more particularly, to such an apparatus providing limited repetitive activity during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
General strength, stamina and stability are reduced during prolonged physical inactivity. Further, certain diseases, such as arthritis, builds up and the bones tend to become brittle. This development is more pronounced in those who are restricted to beds, wheelchairs, support appliances, or are otherwise restricted in their movement or travel.
Such effects can be delayed and even reversed with proper and safe physical activity. With those who are severely handicapped, even a small amount of movement can be a significant strain and discomfort. Thus, what is needed is an activity that will allow such a restricted person the opportunity to get limited exercise, while allowing more mobile individuals the opportunity to have increased exercise. Such an activity would then provide a wide range of use as a person increases his or her capabilities.
The present invention contemplates an apparatus having a low-angle ramp that allows a ball to be rolled up it and returned to a lower edge for return up the ramp when propelled by a person at the lower edge. Various devices have been produced that provide a structure that accommodates travel of a missile, typically a ball, into it.
For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,540,670; 4,083,561; 4,286,786; 4,478,420; and 4,703,931; and European publication No. 364 182 A all show nets or cages of various designs which serve to function as a target as well as direct a ball back toward a person using them. Such devices are large and cumbersome, being hardly practical for use by a person of limited mobility. Further, floors slope at such a dramatic angle and are so wide that the truly handicapped would hardly find them usable. Most of them are intended for use outdoors for practicing the sports of golf, soccer and tennis. These devises are inappropriate for a person restricted to the indoors or who has difficulty travelling on uneven ground. The '420 patent requires attachment on the edge of a trampoline. This configuration is not practical for a person restricted to a wheel chair or walker.
A novel device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,386. A machine feeds soccer balls to a practicing player for kicking toward a goal. The apparatus includes a sloped floor to return the balls to the machine, rather than to the player. Further, it is so large, it requires its own dedicated room.
Other devices, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 61,960 and 1,935,174, provide a ramp, but also include means for capturing or retaining the projected object. They are also intended for use where the ball or missile is projected through the air, rather than along the surface of the ramp. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,083 is similar in providing a simulated golf putting green. However, the golf ball is captured by the device and mechanically propelled back toward the user. Such a device also requires extreme accuracy.
Another complex, but exercise-defeating device is a gate ramp for a pinball machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,699. Rather than return a ball that is rolled up the ramp, the ramp flips down to capture the ball and open up an opening under the ramp for other balls to go into. Again, such a device is not useful for continuous exercising.
Another device unsuitable for continuous exercise is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,250. This device is a target having a floor, sides, back, and top web, all of which have holes in them allowing a ball to pass through. The floor is horizontal, specifically for the purpose of not allowing a ball to roll off of it.
There thus remains a need for a simple, portable exercise device that allows people with limited movement to have continuous, though limited exercise.